


疗伤旅程

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	疗伤旅程

这是他和金妮结婚的第五个年头，他趴在甲板的栏杆上，任咸味的海风吹乱头发，百无聊赖地想到。五年就足够让这段婚姻走到无法维系的地步，就算罗恩和赫敏怎样使尽浑身解数地做他俩的工作，哈利也不得不承认，他对他的妻子已经没有半点当初的冲动了；金妮也表示同感。

但最后，他们还是在那对恩爱夫妻的坚持下，踏上了这段名为“疗伤”的旅程。尽管上船不到三刻钟金妮就声称船晃得她想吐，晚餐都没吃就回了房间里。

夜幕降临，海面映着船上的灯光，像是下面藏了另一个世界。哈利出神地望着，暖黄的灯光随着海浪明明灭灭，突然被一个人拍了肩膀。他偏过头，身边的栏杆上不知何时靠上了另一个男人，修长的手指夹着根烟，海军蓝的领巾末端上下翻飞着。

“一个人来？”男人问。他两条长长的腿笔直地伸着，上半身倾出船舷，姿态十分放松。哈利盯着他被领巾遮住一半的喉结看，没有回话。好半天，他才开口：“哈利·波特。”

男人点烟的手愣了愣，难以置信地打量了他几眼，兀地大笑起来，整个人抖得像片枯枝上的树叶。哈利静静地等他笑完，欣赏男人发顶上的光闪动的样子——直到前一个小时，他还不知道自己也许是个双性恋。

“好的，哈利·波特，当然，”他还在平复着呼吸，眼睛因为笑出的眼泪亮晶晶的。“你不简单，对吗？”

“你还没告诉我你的。”

“稍等，波特先生——你太心急了。”金发男人总算点着了烟，深深吸了一口，淡粉的嘴唇嘬了起来。他突然拉近了他们的距离，近得哈利能看清他左眼下被浓密的金色睫毛遮住的一小粒痣——“明天晚上这个时候，在舞会上。”

说完这句话，他冲他的脸上吐出一口烟雾，轻快地跳下栏杆，走进人群里去。

 

“晚上怎么样？”金妮靠在床头的枕头上，不是很诚心地问道。

“不怎么样，”他回答。突然又回想起这趟旅行的初衷，只好不情不愿地补充：“甜点不错。但舞会很无聊。”

“哦。”

 

“两杯莫吉托。”哈利在舞池边的吧台前坐下，对调酒师说道。接着他侧靠在木制桌沿上，装作漫无目的地扫视着大厅。

“在找谁？”一阵热气贴着他的耳边说。他一个激灵坐直了身体，昨天的男人就站在他身边，笑盈盈地看着他。两声玻璃敲击木头的声音，调酒师适时把他点的酒贴着桌面滑了过来，酒面浮着的冰块清脆地碰撞着。男人将它们截住，一杯递给哈利，另一杯从善如流地贴上了自己的嘴唇。“其实我更喜欢纯饮的朗姆。你不会以为我不能喝烈酒吧？”

“没有，”他撒谎。他确实不能将面前纤细漂亮的男人和七十度的烈酒联系起来，此刻又克制不住地想象对方的脸颊被酒精蒸得深红的画面。

他们沉默地喝完了酒。朗姆调酒的度数也不低，一口气喝完让哈利的脑子有点眩晕。这时对方把空杯子往桌面上一磕，向他伸出了手：“想跳舞吗？”

“我跳得很糟——”

男人根本不接受拒绝。他还没反应过来，就已经被拉进了嘈杂的音乐里去，他的手放在一段细瘦的腰肢两边。

“德拉科·马尔福。”

他说完，朝哈利狡黠地眨了两下眼睛，在他身前灵活地扭动起来。他像条没骨的蛇似的柔软，除了被他的手禁锢的腰，其它地方像是融化在了流质的音乐里，贴住了哈利的每个部位磨蹭滑动。哈利觉得自己是根立在舞台上的钢管。他的手收紧了。

“你不动一动？”德拉科问。于是哈利动了；他的手顺着流畅的皮革下滑，扶住了那对浑圆紧实的臀部，同时将他拉近，慢慢地跟着节奏摆动起来。他埋在他的颈窝低低地笑起来。

“我真的不能小看你，不过你真的太心急了。旅程还很长不是么？”

“我不知道。也许是你的节奏太慢？”

“老天，你是第一个这么评价我的。”德拉科开始轻咬他的颈侧，“也许是因为你买错了酒。知道我喝了烈酒会变成什么样吗？”

“朗姆纯饮，两杯！”他对吧台喊。

德拉科停下了。他的灰眼睛感兴趣地盯着哈利的；“你今晚不打算回房间了，是吗？”

他这才想起躺在床上的金妮来。哦，金妮。

“我可以晚点回去。”他在他的嘴角吻了一下。德拉科的眼睛闭上了，睫毛像只颤动的蝴蝶。于是他又吻了一下，嘴唇长时间地粘在一起轻碾着，他尝到酒精、青柠和苏打，酸甜涩咸，才终于发现纯饮的确更适合这个人。

“所以你和你的妻子一起，”德拉科陈述。哈利不打算隐瞒这件事，正如他相信这不足以让对方打退堂鼓。

“你是一个人？”

“刚上来的时候不是，但现在是了。”他说，分开了他们的嘴唇，转身走向吧台，抓起酒杯一饮而尽。“B09舱房——十分钟之后来，我有瓶不错的香槟。”

 

哈利轻轻打开房间的门，里面漆黑一片。他悄悄松了口气，脱掉外套挂在门后的挂钩上，金妮的声音就冷冷地响起来。

“你今天晚了两个小时。”

他的动作一顿。“认识了个朋友，和他多喝了几杯。”

“哦，朋友。”他听见一声冷哼，当罗恩提出“疗伤”这个词时，金妮也是这样哼了一句。“当然你还在他的舱房里喝了点别的东西。”

“拜托，金！”他将门摔上，因为心虚还收了点力道。他的确没喝酒以外的东西；是德拉科趴在他腿间给他来了一次前所未有的口交，然后一滴不漏地咽了下去。那个恶劣的混蛋一边显摆着一切技巧，时而含住头部吮吸、时而上下滑动让他操进他的喉咙，一边用手指圈住他的根部不让他释放，将他的高潮延后了整整一个小时。老天，他相信自己以后再也没办法在不想着那张含着他阴茎的脸的情况下射第二次。

“别急着否认，哈利，我了解你。”金妮说，似乎翻了个身，“我没有在责怪你什么。只是至少现在，我希望你认清楚我们在这里的目的。”

他走过去在床边坐下，隔着被子安抚性地拍了拍妻子的肩膀。“我当然没忘。但是你真的想多了，就是喝了几杯，好吗？”

“哦。”

 

哈利点着了第三根烟。那个美国男人还在喋喋不休地夸着金妮多么美丽夺目、他的丈夫多么幸运，镶在左边的金牙闪得他头疼。金妮今天的晕船症状总算好了点儿，头一回上到甲板上来，穿着身白色的风衣，红发随意地梳成了一束；哈利从不否认自己妻子的美貌，这是实话。

“哈利。”一个愉悦的声音插了进来，他的后颈一阵发麻，下身不受控制地跳了一下。德拉科向他们的方向走来，也是一件风衣，银色的纽扣在阳光下闪闪发亮。他面向金妮，“我猜您一定就是波特夫人了。请允许我？”在她的默许下，他抬起金妮的手在手背轻轻碰了一下。

“德拉科·马尔福，我的荣幸。”

金妮朝哈利的方向瞥了一眼，那个眼神莫名让他有些不自在。“叫我金妮就好。我想你就是哈利昨晚认识的朋友？”

“实际上是前天晚上，金妮。”德拉科坐在了一张空椅子上，遮阳伞遮不住，他就把椅子往哈利这边挪了一点。

那个美国男人的脸色突然变得很难看，随口找了个借口离开了。哈利正奇怪，德拉科就附到他的耳边道：“我就是跟他一块儿来的。”

似乎很满意他脸上见鬼了的表情，德拉科愉快地坐了回去，和金妮攀谈了起来。

 

“哈啊……你个混球，快点……”德拉科难耐地扭动着，白色的床单被他拧成了一团，“快啊波特！啊……”

哈利不为所动，并起两指在深红的穴口慢慢打着转。这是他第一次和男人做爱，感觉奇异又新奇。待裹住自己指尖的肠肉变得滑腻且顺从，他才渐渐地深入了一点，逼出男人另一串绵长发腻的呻吟。“你从来没叫过我哈利，怎么今天早上在甲板上叫得那么顺畅？”

德拉科从肩膀上回头瞪了他一眼。他回以假笑，不打招呼就塞进了第三根，德拉科短促地叫了一声，又瘫软回那堆枕头里去。

“你跟那个美国佬怎么回事？”

“你一定要问这个？”他的声音懒洋洋的，“我跟他在纽约认识的……他很有钱，很容易看出来对不对？”

“对，”哈利俯身咬了下他的肩膀，“继续。”

“他带我在纽约玩了几天……嗯……我回国之前留了联系方式给他，”德拉科向上抬了抬屁股，“再往里一点……对！哈啊……”

“然后他来英国找你了，你们打算一起去马来西亚度假。”

“嗯哼。”

“为什么闹掰了？”

“明知故问，”德拉科回头促狭地笑，“因为我找到了更好的。”

“撒谎，”哈利面不改色，另一只手在雪白的臀丘上不轻不重地打了一掌，“你可不是这么浪漫的人。”

“好吧，好吧——他想我上床的时候叫他Daddy，然后我给了他一脚，”他停顿了一下，“在他命根子上。然后我回我自己房里了。”

“你讨厌这么玩？”

“特别讨厌。而且这是我第二次拒绝他了，变态。这让我想起我父亲。”

哈利不打算追问太多。他拿出手指，换成自己硬得发疼的性器，慢慢顶了进去。德拉科的背僵住了，脖子仰成一条上扬的曲线，指甲深深陷进床单里去。哈利很快发现他射了——他的后穴一下子紧得不可思议，几乎让他的动作举步维艰。

“上帝，你真紧……男人的屁眼都这么紧的？”他咬着牙忍住射精的冲动，艰难地小幅度摆着腰插进抽出。德拉科回复他的是一声叫人理智尽失的呻吟，他主动把腿张得更开，方便哈利的操干。适应了这样的紧致后，他扣住德拉科的腰，深而重地挺动起来。金发男人喘息着叫他的名字，抬起屁股往后撞着迎合他的动作。

“操……你比、那个老家伙厉害多了……啊啊……”

“闭嘴，”他命令，伸了两根手指塞进德拉科的嘴里搅动，逼他只能发出呜呜的声音。

 

“金妮？”打开门后又是一片漆黑，哈利疑惑地问了一句，没有回应。他皱起眉拧开灯，发现房间是空的。

这不合理，他今晚特意更早去找了德拉科，时间不算晚才对。金妮本来吃完晚饭就回房间了的……

床板上贴了一个便条。他凑近一看，上面是金妮纷乱的字体：我在孟买下船了，再见。

 

“被妻子抛弃了？”听完他的话，德拉科挑起一边眉毛，神情十分戏谑。哈利阴暗地瞪了他一眼，闷闷地又灌了口酒。

“你不明白，他哥哥知道我让她一个人在印度会杀了我。”

“那你现在跳下去，游回孟买找她。”金发男人冲他一笑，“还没开出很远。”

“你他妈真是混蛋。”哈利气得笑了，抢过他抵在唇边的酒杯一饮而尽。“来跳舞。”

“不要，你就是块木头。”这么说着，他伸出腿把他坐着的高脚凳一勾，让两人的腿碰到了一起。接着他直接坐到他的腿上，将他向后压在吧台上亲吻。

长长的一吻毕，哈利按着德拉科的后颈不让他回去，抵着他的嘴唇问：“跟我去马来西亚？我订了很不错的宾馆。”

“嗯……我要考虑一下，你是哪里人？”

“伦敦，”他不明所以地回答。

“可以。”

“这跟我是哪里人有什么关系？”

德拉科笑起来。

“没有关系。”


End file.
